Kinomiya's party
by PPBKAI
Summary: LEMMON. 1 SHOT. Los hermanos kinomiya han organizado una fiesta en su casa aprovechando que el abuelo no esta. ¿Qué puede pasar con unas copitas encima?. K x H, T x M


**TITULO: KINOMIYA'S PARTY**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: QUE PUEDO DECIR QUE NO SE HAYA DICHO YA, BB NO ME PERTENECE, PERO SI MI ENFERMA IMAGINACIÓN QUE SOLO PIENSA EN EL YAOI**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_dedicado a una de mis mas fieles lectoras_

_DANI HIWATARI_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Un caluroso día de verano, la casa de la familia Kinomiya estaba llena de gente. Takao había invitado a todos los beyluchadores que había conocido para pasar un día de fiesta aprovechando que el abuelo estaba de viaje y no regresaría hasta dentro de 2 días.

Bailaron, comieron, bebieron y conforme la noche fue cayendo se empezaron a retirar quedándose solo los de mayor confianza: Max, Kai, Taka y su hermano mayor Hitoshi. Rei se había retirado por que dijo que tenía cosas que hablar con Lee.

Como los 4 chicos ya estaban muy cansados y algo tomados, decidieron ir a relajarse a las aguas termales del patio trasero de la casa. Aprovechando la "confianza" de que solo eran hombres se dejaron desnudos para sentir la libertad del agua recorriendo todas las partes de su cuerpo, incluso las mas ocultas.

Comenzaron a platicar de todo y de nada mientras que Takao abrazaba a Max que estaba frente a el. Kai y Hito miraban divertidos la escena, por que eran tiernos cuando estaban juntos. Disimiladamente, Takao deslizó sus manos hacia la cadera de Max masajeando con fuerza esos pequeños y firmes muslos mientras que "sostenía la platica" hablando prácticamente al oído del hermoso rubiales.

-¿y ya cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- preguntó Hitoshi

-ya vamos a cumplir 8 meses- contestó su hermano

-quién lo diría, un idiota como tu sosteniendo una relación estable por tanto tiempo- ironizó Kai

-cállate Hiwatari, tu ni siquiera tienes perro que te ladre

conforme avanzaba la conversación avanzaban también las manos de Takao, una ya la tenía masajeando el sexo de Max y con la otra hacía pequeños círculos alrededor de la entrada de su rubio compañero cuando de pronto introdujo un dedo sin previo aviso haciendo que Max lanzara un largo y claro suspiro

-aaah

-¿qué le haces a Max? Mira cómo lo hiciste suspirar- habló pícaramente Hito mientras carcajeaba de ver la los 2 pequeños rojos como tomates

-pues tu qué crees que le esté haciendo.- Agregó Kai- si desde hace ya buen rato que Taka no saca las manos del agua y Max esta completamente rojo. Es mas, te puedo asegurar que todavía le tiene un dedo adentro, mira la posición de su brazo

-ya hermanito hazlo aquí, por nosotros ni te preocupes ¿verdad Kai?

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo bastante divertido con una copa en la mano

-Vámos, déjame ver que tan buenos son

Todo ese liberalismo había excitado a Taka que ya tenía 2 dedos dentro de Max mientras que este ya estaba bastante extasiado tanto por la conversación como por las caricias de su koi.

-¿qué dices Max?- susurra Taka al oído- lo hacemos aquí

-p-p-pero Takao

-vamos- saca sus dedos y coloca la punta de su erecto sexo- solo un poquito, no tiene nada de malo.

El peliazulado comenzó a introducir su miembro en Max logrando que este comenzara a gemir descontroladamente y sin notarlo ya estaba bastante inclinado dándole mas libertad de acción al nipón.

Los 2 espectadores, Hito y Kai, se estaban dando la divertida del año: por un lado Kai nunca creyó ver a Max gimiendo y gritando en un acto sexual mientras que Hitoshi ya tenía sus fantasías en el cielo viendo a su hermano menor embistiendo a ese pequeño americano.

Takao ya estaba muy excitado y embestía a Max a gran velocidad siendo ayudado en sus desplazamientos por el agua tibia que fingía como un excelente lubricante. El vaiven de ese mimbro y la inundación de agua en su interior ya tenía a Max gimiendo sin pudor alguno. Los 4 chicos estaban ruborizados y disfrutando unos de su penetración y los otros tocándose sus ya inflamados sexos.

Esa agua si que estaba elevando su temperatura cuando de pronto Max sintió como un latigazo recorrer su columna al derramarse en el agua haciendo notorio un blanquizco rastro en ella. Al ocurrir esto, Takao embistió con mas fuerza para así el también manchar el agua con sus colores propios.

-Wow, eso fue genial hermano, eres un digno representante de los Kinomiya

Fue hasta ese momento cuando por fin el cerebro de los 2 adolescentes funcionó con claridad y se dieron cuenta de la locura que habían cometido, sin embargo ellos seguían necesitando mas uno del otro pero obviamente no lo iban a hacer dentro de las aguas termales con 2 espectadores. Así que con el rubor hasta el tope salieron del agua y se dirigieron ala habitación de Takao sin decir nada y tratando de cubrir sus excitaciones con las manos mientras que los 2 mayores seguían riendo y haciéndoles burla por lo ocurrido.

Cuando desparecieron del panorama Hitoshi acorraló a Kai entre el borde y su pecho friccionando suavemente sus húmedas pieles

-¿qué dices Kai, lo intentamos nosotros?

-Espera Hito- contesta con una risa nerviosa- no creo que sea...correcto

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo. ¿sabes?- le susurra al oído lamiéndole ocasionalmente el lóbulo- ver a mi hermanito haciéndolo frente a nosotros hizo que me... ¿qué a ti no?

-Oh Hito- Kai cierra sus ojos sintiendo las delicias de la lengua hurgando su oído y cuello

-Mmm que suave eres, déjame probar tus labios ¿quieres?

Vapor, agua tibia, excitación, un poco de alcohol, finos labios uniéndose en un suave intercambio de calor haciendo que Kai rodee con sus brazos el cuello de aquel que fuere su entrenador. Mientras que este, jalaba un poco mas a Kai de su cintura para así poder rozar las suaves pieles de sus abdómenes sincronizando sus respiraciones.

Luego ya no solo sus abdómenes se juntan, si no también el bajo vientre haciendo así mas grande el cosquilleo que ocasiona el choque de sus testículos. Con tiernos y prolongados besos recorren sus mejillas, sus labios. El cuello de ambos esta lleno de marcas rojizas que hacen sus dientes al enterrarse como si quisieran imitar a los vampiros atravesando la epidermis pero sin lograr sacar una sola gota de sangre.

A pesar que el que propuso la idea de iniciar todo eso fue de hito-kun, ahora es Kai el que esta terriblemente excitado así que retira sus manos del cuello de Kinomiya y las lleva hacia los glúteos separándolos un poco acariciando su entrada.

-¿qué haces Kai?

-Lo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo- tortuosamente inserta 2 dedos viendo divertido como Hitoshi aprieta los ojos y le entierra los dedos en los hombros.

Hiwatari cambia abruptamente de posición y se coloca a la espalda del nipón. Sin darse cuenta, el mayor de ha convertido en la presa de los deseos de su joven aprendiz. Esto lo sorprende, pero a final de cuentas es lo que siempre ha admirado del ruso: su determinación, su dominio ante los demás no importándole quién sea, y en ese momento se lo estaba demostrando.

Era tan fuerte, pero a la vez tan cálido que derretía con su respiración el sereno corazón del nipón. Ya llevaba 4 dedos dentro y el no parecía notarlo, solo respingaba su trasero y emitía largos y sonoros quejidos aferrándose al borde de las aguas.

-Que cooperador eres Hito- Kai retira sus dedos y coloca su miembro en la entrada entrometiéndose lentamente- ¿te gusta esto?

-Mm sii Kai, mas adentro, mas adentro- el nipón suplicaba cuando sintió su miembro ser masturbado

-¿mas adentro? Bien

con un solo y certero golpe desgarró las entrañas del japonés, esto le agradó tanto a Kai que cerró sus ojos y empezó a embestir con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, usando todo su cuerpo para tener mas energía. Pero eso lo me bastaba, quería oír a Hito gritar su nombre a todo pulmón y que todo s los vecinos se enterarán de lo que estaban haciendo.

Sabía que sería difícil hacerlo gritar de esa forma a pesar de sus bestiales arremetidas y de las masturbadas son compasión, así que solo le quedaba una opción: como lo hizo al principio, metió 2 dedos de golpe en el cuerpo de Hitoshi, esto aunado a su inflamado miembro hizo que la entrada del nipón se desgarrara aún mas.

-AAAH ¿QUÉ HACES KAI, ESO DUELE DEMASIADO

-¿qué¿esto?- acompasó las entradas y salidas de su miembro con la de su dedos- VAMOS GRITA MAS FUERTE

-AAAH KAAAIII

-MAAAS

-KAAAAI, AAAH aaah AAH AAAAAAAH KAAAIII- Los perros de los vecinos empezaron a ladrar con tanto escándalo y como no faltó el que se asomó a ver qué ocurría se quedaban pasmados de ver tremendo espectáculo (hubo muchas hemorragias nasales jiji)

0000000000000000000000

-¿qué le hacen a tu hermano Taka?

-Pues habrá que preguntarle a Kai, para después practicarlo nosotros...

0000000000000000000000

-Ah Kai, eso fue exquisito

-A mi también me encantó

Pasaron un rato mas dentro del agua solo besándose y acariciándose hasta que el frío de la madrugada los hizo decidirse a salir.

-¡bastárdo!- dijo Kai ya fuera del agua mirando el piso con un gran enojo

-¿qué pasó Kai?

-El bastárdo de tu hermano nos escondió la ropa

-¿pero a qué hora?

-Pues ha de haber sido cuando se fue a prepararnos las margaritas, fue el único momento que se movió de aquí

-Ya ni modo. Estamos cerca de la casa, podemos correr.

Con escalofríos corrieron hacia el interior de la casa, pero Kai quiso desviarse hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Obviamente fue seguido por Hitoshi.

Sin previo aviso, Kinomiya tomó desprevenido por la espalda a Kai y sin merced mordisqueo su cuello

-Todavía me está doliendo lo que me hiciste rusito. Me las vas a pagar

Humedeció un par de dedos con saliva, mojó la entrada de Kai pero sin introducir los dedos y de un jalón penetró al bicolor que lanzando fuertes quejidos de dolor rogaba a Hito que le lastimara mas.

El entrenador empujaba con demasiada fuerza, al haber penetrado a Kai sin preparación y mas acabados de salir del agua había hecho que el cuerpo de Kai se cerrara herméticamente y eso lo volvía sumamente difícil de penetrar.

ABUELO KINOMIYA'S POV

Que bueno que pude anticipar mi regreso- pensaba el abuelo mientras un taxi lo regresaba a su casa- el viaje fue muy pesado y el cambio de horario cansa demasiado.

Lo que me tiene tranquilo es que Hitoshi se pudo quedar a cuidar a Takao, por que si dejo a ese niño solo en la casa lo mas seguro es que a mas tardar en 20 minutos ya la tuviera incendiada- el taxi se estaciona en la entrada de la casa- hogar, dulce hogar. Ya veo que la luz de la cocina está encendida, seguro el pequeño Taka está asaltando el refrigerador. Ja ja, le voy a dar un buen susto

FIN DEL POV

el abuelo entró a la casa de puntillas sin hacer un solo ruido y con un ágil salto entró a la cocina gritando

-TE ATRAPE...OO

Cuál fue la tremenda sorpresa que se llevó al ver que Hitoshi tenía a Kai con el pecho pegado a la pared y levantado como 3 centímetros del piso por las increíbles embestidas que le estada dando.

El par de jóvenes se quedó en shock al ver que habían sido descubiertos nada mas y nada menos que por el abuelo que se había quedado parado en el marco de la entrada con una hemorragia nasal (mas?)

-¿ABUELOOO! – dijo Hito con el rostro rojo como un tomate- co- compermisito- y sin salir del cuerpo de Kai se fueron caminando como cangrejitos hasta llegar a la habitación del nipón, siendo seguidos por la atónita mirada del abuelo que no se limpiaba la sangre que ya había llegado mas debajo de sus labios.

"que bueno que adelanté mi regreso"- pensó el abuelo con un brillo inusual en sus ojos

**F I N **

ja jaja ja ¿que les pareció? Yo también me hubiera quedado con una hemorragia nasal después de ver tremendos monumentos haciendo cosas de esas...

Dani, esto fue para ti, espero que te haya gustado. Es una humilde forma de agradecerte lo buena que has sido conmigo. Te quiero preciosa

¿me harían un favor? Dejen un review con sus comentarios!

Nos estamos leyendo, se cuidan (sobretodo en la cocina, se pueden quemar). Besos PPBKAI


End file.
